<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Son by Its_Chris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498487">Our Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Chris/pseuds/Its_Chris'>Its_Chris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Bully Flash Thompson, Bullying, Field Trip, M/M, Other, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Chris/pseuds/Its_Chris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's life was going well. Too well. His 'Parker Luck' hadn't been acting up. He was starting to think that finally, his bad luck had left him. One surprise field trip changes that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Avengers Collection, peter parker and his field trips</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy this! This is the longest one-shot I've written and would really love feedback! If you have any ideas for any other one-shots or stories I could write feel free to comment! Thanks and Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The classroom was a boring place for Peter. ‘Only twenty more minutes’ he reminded himself, ‘twenty more minutes of this boring shit before I can go home and pull my prank.’ He was currently sitting with his head in his hand, while his other hand covered Ned’s arm with random designs and doodles that came to mind when he held the blue pen. </p><p>“Pete,” Ned whispered as he glanced to the substitute, hoping he wouldn’t hear them over the stupid video playing in the background. The video was about the avengers and all of the battles they had done, along with the recent information about Loki being innocent. </p><p>“Hm?” Peter hummed, continuing with his design. He was about to say something else when his phone, which was sitting on his desk, began to ring and buzz loudly causing ACDC to blast into the classroom. </p><p>“Mr. Parker!” the elderly substitute barked out, glaring at the shaky teen who so desperately tried to silence his phone. </p><p>“Sorry, Mrs. Ven,” the secret superhero muttered, turning his volume off so that it wouldn’t be as loud. The teacher played the video again, ignoring the fact that the rest of the students were snickering at Peter.</p><p>Ned looked sorry for his friend, and he waited for the rest of his classmates to stop paying attention to them and focus back on the video. Once they had done so, he pulled out a slip of paper and slid it over to the doodling teenager after scribbling ‘sorry dude’ down onto it. </p><p>Stopping his movements, Peter switched to writing on the paper for a bit, before sliding it back to Ned reading, ‘all fine. Not like you control when my phone goes off.’ He then slid his phone off of his desk and lowered the brightness with a quiet ‘Karen, lower brightness’ and looked at the text he had been sent after the phone call. The larger teen broke down into a fit of giggles, trying to stop them while other students glared at him.</p><p>‘What’s so funny?’ Peter wrote, making Ned point out that it was the contact of ‘Mr. Dad’, making Peter groan silently. They kept on writing back and forth, the spider teen tattooing his friend’s arm in blue pen ink when he had the chance. </p><p>“Alright, we have ten minutes left of class for you to do whatever.” That was when Peter and Ned stopped paying attention, and they didn’t hear about the fact that there was going to be a field trip in a few days causing them to ignore the paper that they were supposed to grab. </p><p>“Pete! These will never wash off!” Ned groaned playfully at the ink covering his arms, smiling at the funky designs that his friend had made. </p><p>“That’s why I’m doing it,” he teased before he put his pen away. “Apparently, Happy can’t pick me up so someone else will,” he whispered explaining the text his dad had sent him.</p><p>“Who do you think it is?” Ned asked with a small mumble, raising his eyebrow at the teenager. </p><p>“Hopefully someone who won’t make a scene like Clint did,” he replied with a sigh as the bell rang.</p><p>“Well let’s find out!” The larger teens eyes twinkled with excitement as he jumped up, quickly packing away a few things into his backpack. Peter quickly followed his movements, rushing out of the doors before Flash could grab onto his backpack and yank him back. </p><p>“Wait up, Penis Parker!” Flash growled, chasing after him, quickly catching up thanks to the crowded halls. </p><p>“No, no, no, no, no,” Peter repeated silently, groaning when his spidey senses told him to run, which he promptly ignored, causing him to be yanked back, landing on the ground with an ‘oof’. </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Flash smirked out, his spit landing on Peter’s face which he itched to wipe away. </p><p>“What do you want?” he groaned, standing up only for Flash to punch him causing him to knock down to the ground again.</p><p>“Don’t talk back to me!” Flash growled, adding “I never told you that you could get up Penis!” Raising his fist, he was about to punch Peter, who had by now accepted his fate. As soon as he started moving his arm, his hand got caught by a colder hand. Flash was spun around, and suddenly found himself face to face with Loki.</p><p>“And just what do you think you are doing to Peter?” He asked, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. Flash’s eyes widened, and he began to mutter out random excuses.</p><p>“Let him go,” Peter groaned to his uncle as he stood up, trying to look upset but the grin on his face told otherwise. </p><p>“Let him go, who?” Loki asked with a devilish grin, making Peter let out another long groan. </p><p>“Uncle Loki,” he mumbled, causing Loki to give a rather pompous and proud smirk and release his hold on Flash’s arm, making the bully take off like someone had told him his parents were dying. </p><p>“So you were the one who was picking me up?” the spider teen asked. He had already waved goodbye to Ned, who had to go running for the bus. </p><p>“I was,” Loki smiled in return. He started walking towards the gate, making Peter have to jog to catch up with him. “Hungry?” the frost giant asked, and when Peter nodded, he easily teleported them to a restaurant.</p><p>“I forgot how that felt,” Peter giggled after he had steadied himself so he wouldn’t fall over. </p><p>Choosing what he wanted for food, he sat down at a nearby bench. He didn’t realize or remember the fact that he hadn’t seen Loki in a while until he was onto his second hamburger. “Wait, Uncle Loki, what are you doing here?” He asked with widened eyes. </p><p>“Can I not come to see my favorite spider friend?” he asked with a chuckle, smiling softly as he ate his ice cream. </p><p>“Don’t tell Aunt Nat that,” Peter grinned before his eyes lit up. “Does this mean you can help me with all of the pranks I’ve been planning for?”</p><p>“What did you have in mind?” Loki questioned, eyeing the spider teen. Peter leaned up next to him and whispered something that made Loki’s small smile split into a giant grin. “We need to get Clint in on that.” </p><p>---</p><p>“Ready Uncle Clint?” Peter whispered to Clint from inside of the vents. It was now twenty minutes since he had talked with Loki and told Clint of their plans. </p><p>“Let’s do this Petey,” Clint said with a grin before dropping down into Tony’s lab. “Tin can! I need help!” Clint screeched loudly when he dropped down next to Tony, causing the billionaire to let out a stream of curses as he dropped his wrench onto his foot. </p><p>“That's it! You’re dead!” he shouted at Clint, his face almost red with anger. Clint cackled loudly as he ran from Tony, causing the billionaire to follow him, just as Peter hoped he would. </p><p>Peter dropped down softly, his backpack filled with the supplies he needed for the prank. He walked over to where Tony kept his suits, knowing exactly where he kept them, seeing as he and Pepper were the ones to organize the lab. He began pulling out the many cans of hot pink spray paint, glue, and glitter, and told himself that he would keep Tony’s newest suit normal, just in case they needed to go on a mission. </p><p>“Perfect. Hey Friday?” Peter giggled, looking up at the ceiling, a habit he would never be able to get rid of.</p><p>“Yes, Peter?” FRIDAY hummed in her normal monotone voice. </p><p>“Activate ‘Perishable’ Protocol.” He ordered softly, adding a simple ‘thanks!’ when it had been activated. The protocol was only there for when someone was planning a prank and didn’t want Friday to spoil it, as Peter had convinced Tony to make it when he was half-way asleep. </p><p> All was going well for a while, with Clint distracting Tony while he spray painted the suits humming along to some random music, not noticing when the doors opened. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Natasha asked with a slight grin.</p><p>“Aunt Nat!” Peter smiled, adding “Are you going to help me with pranking Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“You still call him Mr. Stark even after he’s adopted you?” She asked as she gracefully slid to her knees and began applying the glue and glitter.</p><p>“It’s mainly just to annoy him,” he shrugged. “If this starts a prank war will you be on my side?” He questioned. </p><p>“Spiders have to stick together,” she smiled. They worked for a while until Clint came rushing in.</p><p>“He’s coming! Hide!” the archer screeched as he climbed up into the vents, having just enough time to pull the vent closed. Nat rushed to hide behind one of the many suits, while Peter jumped to the ceiling, hooking to it.</p><p>Sighing, Tony walked into his lab again. He had lost track of where Clint went, and just wanted to finish up what he had been working on. Putting his coffee on his desk, he made a face at the other coffee mugs he had which had been in there for who knows how long. He didn’t notice anything for a while, focusing on finishing up the project he was in the middle of. Nat soon got tired of this and dropped something from where she was hiding, making Tony snap his head over.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” He screamed as he jumped up, rushing over to his suits. Steve rushed in, hearing the scream of his lover and thinking something was wrong, before laughing at the sight of all but one of Tony’s suits painted hot pink with sparkles. </p><p>“Who did this?” Tony seethed, glaring up at the ceiling, making Peter bust out in giggles and drop to the floor. “Really kid?” Tony asked, visually calming down a bit. </p><p>“It wasn’t just me! Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat helped!” Peter smiled, pointing to where the two were hiding when he named them.</p><p>“I’m hurt, kid.” Tony groaned smiling softly despite the fact he tried to look angry. </p><p>“Pete! Why’d you out where we were?” Clint whined as he stuck his head out, only to slip down to the floor.</p><p>“Barton, you have ten seconds to run,” Tony warned, ruffling Peter’s hair before grabbing one of the stray paint cans. Clint stuck his tongue out at Tony, before letting out a girly scream as he took off to run away from Tony and the pink spray paint. </p><p>“I think that went well.” Natasha smiled, humming “Your pa is cooking dinner. I would go get ready.” Before walking gracefully off to her next destination.</p><p>Still giggling, Peter grabbed his backpack and went to the elevator. “Friday take me up to my room please.” He hummed looking up to the ceiling as he talked to the AI. </p><p>“Of course mini-stark,” Friday replied in her voice holding as much emotion as an AI could.</p><p>“Thanks!” Peter chirped, skipping into his room. He took a quick shower and do some homework. </p><p>He quickly lost track of time, and by the next thing he knew Friday was humming, “Captain Rodgers is calling you down for dinner.” </p><p>Looking up Peter hummed “Tell pops I’ll be down soon.” He smiled walking over to the elevator and riding down, texting Ned as he waited for it to ding to alert him he had arrived. When he walked in Bucky was hooked to Tony’s back, pressing soft kisses up and down the genius’s neck. </p><p>“Ugh, dad, pa!” Peter groaned, covering his eyes as he gagged playfully. </p><p>“Hey, Pete.” Bucky hummed, moving his head so he could rest it on Tony’s shoulder as he watched their son sit down. “We’re having steak.” He explained to the spider as he finally removed himself from Tony so that he could sit and eat. </p><p>“You’re steak is always good.” Natasha smiled as she walked in, sitting in the spot next to Peter. </p><p>“It is.” Steve nodded, pressing a kiss to Peter’s forehead as he sat down as well. </p><p>“Steak?” Clint asked as he dropped from the vents, his hair having some pink tints to it. </p><p>Looking around Nat hummed “I’ll go get Bruce.” and left to go get the said male. </p><p>---</p><p>“So Pete, how was school?” Clint smirked as he ate, adding “Get any news?”</p><p>“Not that I remember,” The teen said as he sat back, sipping on some soda. “Should I have gotten news? I wasn’t paying attention near the end.” He admitted with a shrug.</p><p>“Petey pie is going on a field trip,” Clint replied as he giggled at Peter’s grin on his face. “Didn’t say where though.” He shrugged as he lifted the permission slip he had gotten from his school. </p><p>“A surprise trip?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen who was by now wiggling in his seat. </p><p>“I guess,” Peter smiled, while Clint slid the paper across the table. “Which of the three parents are going to sign?” He asked curiously. </p><p>“Bucky should.” Natasha piped up, explaining, “Both Steve and Tony’s signatures are too recognizable. Knowing Pete, he wants to go about the least recognizable one.” She looked over to Peter, who was nodding as he jumped up to grab a pen. </p><p>Handing Bucky the pen, he went over to the freezer, jumping when a loud voice boomed “What are you up to son of Stark?”</p><p>“Uncle Thor!” He grinned, dropping his ice cream to rush up and hug the male. “I’ve missed you!” He screamed out, his scream was muffled by Thor’s shoulder. </p><p>“As have I, mini-Stark,” Thor replied, setting his hammer down and hugging Peter back. </p><p>“Ok. It's bedtime for маленький паук.”  Nat hummed as she motioned to Tony.</p><p>“Nat’s right. The kid has school tomorrow.” Tony said from the couch where he was cuddled against Bucky. “I’ll be up to tuck you in soon.” He added.</p><p>“Ok dad,” Peter sighed. He didn’t want to go to bed but had learned his lesson after the last time when he refused to go to bed. He had lost all lab privileges for a day. He wasn’t going to let that happen again. </p><p>He went up to his bedroom and took a quick shower. He then got into his bed, under his ironman blankets, and played a random show as he drifted to sleep. </p><p>“I forgot how innocent he looked when he’s asleep,” Tony whispered as he led his boyfriends into the room. Bucky pulled the blanket up over his shoulders, watching as Steve ran his hair through Peter’s curly hair and kiss his forehead. </p><p>“He’s not as little as he was when we first got him.” Steve smiled softly, remembering when they adopted Peter after his aunt got into the bad car crash that took her life five months ago. </p><p>“Sure has changed. He seems happier.” Bucky agreed quietly. </p><p>“C’mon boys, let's let him sleep. “ Tony whispered, taking them up to the bedroom. </p><p>---</p><p>“Pete, Pete wake up,” was all Peter could hear in his ears as someone shook him, and someone else opened the blinds, bringing light into the room.</p><p>“I’m tired,” He groaned, attempting to yank the blanket over his head, only for that to be stolen as well. </p><p>“Today's field trip kid.” The voice hummed, making Peter connect the voice to his dad.</p><p>“It is?” He asked as he jumped up, grinning as he rushed to the closet “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as he got changed. </p><p>“You weren’t listening.” Steve chuckled, adding “Bucky’s making pancakes. Come down when you’re ready.” </p><p>It took Peter five minutes to go downstairs, and another five to stuff his mouth full of food. </p><p>“Slow down, breathe between bites.” Bruce hummed to Peter from where he was sipping on coffee and eating cereal. </p><p>By the time Peter got to school he had already rambled off to Happy, the security guard acting as if he was angry about the ramblings, and waved goodbye before rushing up to Ned and walking with him to the classroom they were meeting before the field trip. </p><p>“Are you excited to find out where we’re going?” Ned asked as he sat next to Peter, waiting for the teacher to come and tell them to head to the bus. </p><p>“Yeah. I can’t wait for it. Last time I went on a field trip I got the bite.” he replied, about to add something else when the teacher walked in. </p><p>“Alrighty, before we head to the bus, I’ll tell you where we’re going!” Mrs. Harow smiled as she listened to the excited screams of the students. “We’re going to… Avengers tower!” She grinned. </p><p>Peter’s excitement plummeted into dread. “No. No no” he whispered, noticing Ned’s hand rubbing his back as the larger teen tried to suppress his eager feelings.</p><p>“Don’t worry Pete, I’ll be here for you. Guy in the chair, remember?” He tried to soothe. </p><p>“Penis Parker. Aren’t you excited? I’ll finally prove you’re lying!” Flash grinned as he and his friends left. </p><p>“Mr. Parker, stay behind please.” Mrs. Harow hummed with obvious distaste in her voice. </p><p>“I’ll be there soon. Save my spot.” He whispered to Ned, who reluctantly left. </p><p>“This lie has to end Parker.” She huffed as soon as they were alone, glaring at him as she raised his paper “You really think I would believe that you’re an intern? If you keep this lie up during the trip you’ll be kicked from the team.” She warned before she left, letting Peter follow. </p><p>“What was that about?” Ned whispered when Peter got back on the bus. The spider-teen just shrugged and pulled his headphones on, a sign he didn’t want to talk about it. ‘This isn’t right.’ He thought to himself as he glanced back at Flash ‘He’s leaving me alone.’</p><p>---</p><p>“Is this Midtown High?” Mary asked wither her usual cheery smile, holding in one arm a small box of pass’s and in her other a clipboard. Peter knew her. He worked with her every now and then on some problems the other interns needed help with. </p><p>“It is,” Mrs. Harow grinned, walking up with the group of teenagers following her, Peter hiding behind Ned pathetically in the back. </p><p>“Great! Hello there Midtown, my name is Mary and I’ll be your tour guide! Now, when I call your name please step up and grab your pass. These are only omega level one passes and will deactivate the second you step out of those doors.” Mary explained as she began to call out passes. When she got to Flash’s name, he walked up to her sticking his chest out proudly as if he had just won an award. </p><p>“Crap I forgot,” Peter whispered as he looked over to Ned who looked at him silently asking for him to continue. “I forgot to grab my pass! They don’t reprint passes.” He huffed quietly. </p><p>“Oh, Peter!” Mary grinned when she got down to his name. “Did you bring your pass? You know about our reprinting.” She asked, making Peter blush as all of his classmates turned to face him.</p><p>“Oh um… I left it in the lab.” He whispered and before he could say anything else the private elevator opened showing Pepper Potts in all of her glory.</p><p>“Pete you left this upstairs.” She hummed gently to him, kissing his forehead and whispering to only Peter “Clint wanted to bring it down but I was able to stop him.” And ruffled his hair one last time before leaving. </p><p>Blushing madly, Peter quickly strapped his holographic level ten pass to his chest, which was different from his classes white ones.</p><p>“Mrs. Holly?” A quiet kid in Peters class asked before Flash could whisper his snarky words to Peter. The quiet kid raised his hand to be noticed. When she pointed to him for him to continue he added “What are the different passes?”</p><p>“Good question.” She smiled, adding “Well, levels one and two are omega passes and they are white in color. Level one is for tours, like yourselves, and to show potential business partners around. Level two is for interns who are strictly there to observe and take notes. Everyone starts off at level two. Well, almost everyone.” She chuckled, then went on. “Levels three through five are beta passes and are red in color. They are for lower-level interns. Levels six and seven, gamma passes which are silver in color, are for higher-level interns. Levels eight and nine are alpha passes and gold in color. They are for security, excluding Happy Hogan, our head of security. Lastly, level ten, which also happens to be alpha. They are holographic in color.<br/>
These passes are for Tony Stark, the avengers, and anyone close to them.” She finished explaining.</p><p>Flash automatically raised his hand, blurting “How come Peni- I mean Parker has a level ten? I thought that was for important people. He must have faked his.” He said, his words right next to Peter’s ear causing him to spit on him as he spoke, which Peter lifted his hand to wipe away. </p><p>“Oh! Mr. Parker just happens to be Mr. Stark’s personal intern,” Mary smiled as she spoke the lie that they had come up with for emergencies. </p><p>“What level are you?” Ned asked, his curiosity filling him. </p><p>“I’m a level five.” She explained as she held up her pass. “That’s enough talking now.” She hummed as she led them through the scanners. At each person FRIDAY said in her monotone voice their first name and last name, followed by their pass. When Peter got to the scanner it was different.</p><p>“Peter, your back earlier. Shall I alert sir?” FRIDAY said in a happier tone, making Peter shake his head.</p><p>“No thanks. He knows I’m here. Fieldtrip.” The angsty teen mumbled as he hid behind Ned, who looked at him sympathetically, or as sympathetically as he could with how excited he was. </p><p>Whispers spread out through the crowd of students, which made Mary struggle to get their attention. When the attention was brought back to Mary she forced out a bright smile. </p><p>“Now let’s move on to the museum part of the tower. Follow me to the elevator please.” She then went on to explain the past of the tower, and Peter tuned her out. When they got to their destination they slipped out of the elevator. “We have ten minutes for you to explore.” Mary hummed as she let them free. Ned led Peter to the avengers section, and gaped at what he saw.</p><p>“Dude dude!” He whispered, shaking Peter’s shoulders. </p><p>“What?” Peter asked as he looked at what Ned was looking at. “They added an exhibit of Spiderman?” He whispered, blushing slightly again as he saw his old ‘suit,’ which had a handwritten note next to it saying ‘Not all avengers started off strong. Some superheroes started off in pajamas. -TS.’ </p><p>“Is that?” Ned mumbled as he motioned to the something Peter assumed was the note. </p><p>“Da- Mr. Stark wrote that?” Peter whispered, fixing his mistake before he said it.</p><p>“Peter look!” Ned whispered as he finally got Peters attention to a man in the corner looking out of the window with a sketchbook in his arms. </p><p>The smaller teen gasped and dragged Ned over to the man, mumbling “Pops is that you?” As soon as he got close enough for the supersoldier to hear without bringing any more attention to him. </p><p>“Hmm? Oh Pete, what are yo- this is the field trip isn’t it?” Steve rambled as he saw the other students out of the corner of his eye. When Peter nodded he looked at Ned and hummed “Are you going to introduce me to your friend?” </p><p>Glancing at Ned who was standing with his mouth dropped open Peter snickered and elbowed his friend as he hummed “This is Ned, my best friend. Ned, this is my pops.” He made sure to keep the last part quiet.</p><p>Before either Ned or Steve could say anything Flash screeched “It’s Captain America!” Causing a giant slew of students to rush over.</p><p>“That’s my excuse to leave.” Steve sighed as he stood up, glancing at Peter with a look that said ‘I know you hate attention I’m sorry’ Before he made his way to the private elevator and up to the penthouse.</p><p>“What was that about Penis?” Flash scowled as he shoved Peter. </p><p>“Nothing, Flash,” Ned said, attempting to defend his friend. Flash was about to say something else when Mary interrupted. ‘Seriously,’ Peter thought, ‘I need to get her a thank you gift.’</p><p>“It’s just that time for us to move on to a lab! As it turns out, your class gets to go to a special lab, so you can’t touch anything at all.” She hummed as she led them to the elevators. Flash glared at Peter, mouthing ‘This isn’t over Parker.’</p><p>They soon got to the lab and went up to the doors that Mary had to override for each pass, not including Peters. “You may look around, but let me remind you, touch nothing or you will be escorted by security.”</p><p>The class dispersed to look around the lab and the two best friends went to a small table. “This is Uncle Bruce’s lab,” The hidden superhero whispered to his guy in the chair. </p><p>“It is? What’s that?” Ned asked, using his friend’s intelligence to his ability to learn about things. They talked back and forth about what things were for a while before Peter overheard Flash and one of his friends speaking.</p><p>“Dude. I dare you to go up to that screen and slide your finger across it.” Flash muttered to his ‘friend’ which was really just a paid goon. “Ten dollars.” He added.</p><p>“Deal.” The goon smirked as he got up and walked over to the screen. </p><p>“Don’t touch that,” Peter said as he stood up and walked over, earning the attention of Mary. </p><p>“And who’s gonna stop me?” He laughed as he slid his finger across the screen, messing everything up. Mary immediately rushed up to him, lecturing him and letting security grab him. The sound of the lab doors sliding open wasn’t heard by anyone other than Peter, thanks to his super hearing, over the loud chaos that ensued. Everything went silent when the unmistakable sound of glass shattering made everyone look over to a slack-jawed Bruce Banner, his cup of coffee dropped at his feet. </p><p>“Dr. Banner!” Mary gasped as she rushed over to his side “I’m so sorry Dr. Banner I wasn’t paying attention.” She added as she ran a worried hand through his hair. </p><p>“Was that?” Bruce whispered, rushing up to the screen where Peter was already glancing over it, trying to see how to fix it. “What happened?” He asked as he rubbed his forehead.</p><p>“Someone ran their finger across it. But its easily fixable. You just have to see if you saved a draft of it. If you didn’t, you can ask FRIDAY to show the camera footage to get a picture of it before it was destroyed.” Peter rambled, looking over at Bruce who was slowly nodding as he understood. </p><p>“Thanks, Pete. I’m going to go take a nap.” He mumbled, walking off with a look of defeat on his face.</p><p>“And with that, it’s lunchtime.” Mary sighed. </p><p>---</p><p>Peter realized too late that he forgot to pack a lunch. It was a stupid mistake, honestly. He had just gotten too excited about the field trip, that he had just forgotten. Little did past him know he would dread his field trip. </p><p>“Dude where’s yours?” Ned asked as he pulled out his food. The two had chosen the back corner to hide in to avoid staring, which didn’t end up working as everyone looked at Peters back and whispered.</p><p>“Aww did Penis forget his food? “ Flash laughed. “How’d you do it, Parker? How’d you pay them to pretend to know you? You must have sucked a lot-” He couldn’t finish what he was saying before a lunch box being slammed on the table where Flash was standing right next to Peter interrupted him. </p><p> “You forgot your lunch, маленький паук.” Nat smiled as she kissed his forehead, turning to Flash she growled: “I wouldn’t say that about Peter if I were you.” Before turning back to Peter once again and humming “Ваши родители услышат о нем.” (TRANSLATION: Your parents will hear about him.)</p><p>Peter groaned as she left, and grabbed his lunch box. He watched Flash blink rapidly to get rid of his shock, and surprisingly, walked away and left Peter alone. For now. He ate as much as he could of the food that his pops and pa had cooked for him before they had to go to another destination. </p><p>---</p><p>“FRIDAY, tell Tony, Steve, and Bucky to meet me in the living room. “ Nat hummed as soon as she got into the elevator. When she got to the living room the three men were already there. </p><p>“What calls for this meeting?” Tony asked from where he was sitting on Steve’s lap sipping on coffee. </p><p>“It’s about Peter.” Natasha said as she looked at the three of them, adding “He’s being bullied.” She watched as their faces went from a mixture of worry about something happening to Peter, to pure anger at the sound of their son being bullied. </p><p>“And he didn’t tell us?” Steve asked, tensing up angrily until Bucky put his hand on his shoulder. Steve had always hated bullies, having experienced them himself, he hated the thought of his son going through the same thing.</p><p>“Well, we can’t let that happen anymore,” Tony growled, going to stand up before Natasha shoved him back down.</p><p>“We can’t just rush in without a plan. We need to know what we will do.” She explained. </p><p>“What if we have a surprise meet ’n’ greet?” Bucky offered, making his boyfriends nod in agreement. </p><p>“We can show them just how protective we are of our Petey.” Tony grinned as he pulled out his phone to plan. What the four in the room didn’t know, is that they would never be able to fulfill their plan.</p><p>---</p><p>“This is the…” Peter ignored Mary’s words. He couldn’t handle the bright lights that were suddenly too bright, the noises that were suddenly too loud, and the smells and touches that were too much for him. He heard when the vents moved from three rooms away, and started to tense up when they got closer. Clint just had to choose now to come. </p><p>Clint jumped down into the room with a loud crash, causing Peter to wince and cover his ears in an attempt to drown out the sound. “Hey, Pe- Uh oh,” Clint said, his voice loud at the start and going quiet near the end as he noticed what was wrong with Peter, sensory overload. He swore quietly and took off to the elevator planning on telling Tony. </p><p>“May I use the restroom?” Peter had managed to mumble out, having noticed the figure hiding in the shadows following him long ago. </p><p>“Please hurry,” Mary said, nodding to him with worry evident on his face. He heard Flash asking to go to the bathroom as well as he left, but he couldn’t focus on that with how much pain he was already in.</p><p>“What the fuck Penis? How did you pay them?” Flash screeched into his ear when he shut the door. Ignoring him best he could Peter went up to the sink and splashed water on his face. “Don’t ignore me!” Flash growled as he grabbed the smaller teen by his hair and slammed his face into the mirror. </p><p>Everything went to chaos when his head hit the mirror, the deafening sound of glass shattering was added to the sounds of loud footsteps. The next thing he knew was that there were a lot of bangs and slams before his head was lifted off of where it was against the ground and was put in someone’s lap. “Stay - me - Pete-” The voice said, cutting out as Peter blacked out.</p><p>---</p><p>“Sir it seems Peter is going through sensory overload,” FRIDAY told Tony while he was heading for more coffee. He swore softly as he forgot the coffee and grabbed Peter’s sunglasses and earplugs and went to the elevator. He whistled softly and quietly to break down some of the worry building up in him, but when FRIDAY said “Peter has been shoved into a mirror. Bucky has the attacker.” Tony rushed out of the elevator.</p><p>“Where is he?” He asked Mary, who pointed to the bathroom. He took off in a full sprint and slammed the bathroom door open, bypassing Bucky and sliding to his knees. “Pete Pete.” He whispered, pulling his head onto his lap. “Hey Petey, Its ok son dad’s got you. Pete, stay with me Pete, Pete, please, shit.” He rambled as he scooped peter into his arms. “FRIDAY tell Bruce and Dr. Cho to prepare for him.” He ordered as Steve walked in. </p><p>Bucky had Flash in his arms, not letting the thrashing boy go. “Is that him?” Steve asked, resulting in Bucky nodding. Steve smirked and walked up, knowing full well that Peter’s class had followed and was watching. </p><p>“You.” He began as he looked at Flash, who looked as if he was about to pee his pants. “If you touch my son, even one finger on him again, I won’t hesitate to ruin your life. “ He threatened.</p><p>“Our son,” Bucky said as he handed the teen over to the security. “Take him into custody. I’m sure Tony will handle the court to get him in juvie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As requested, I've added a second chapter! It's pretty short as I wasn't quite sure what to add to this, but I hope you like it either way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light. So much of it. Why was it so bright? Had he died? If he did, was he in heaven or hell? He assumed hell. Why would someone like him go to heaven? Those were the types of thoughts that ran through Peter's mind as he lay down. What was he laying on? It felt so soft. It was almost like sleeping in the clouds, if you could without falling through them. There was a gentle hum of noise around him, not too loud, not too quiet. It was soothing to Peter, he felt at home as he lay on the cloud-like bed.</p><p>The spider-teen released a grunt like huff as he clenched his eyes closed despite them already having been shut. Still, he tried to get rid of the blinding light seeping through his closed eyelids. The gentle hum went quiet when he made said noise, and suddenly the blinding light went away. Someone was saying something, it was soft and quiet at first, but gradually got louder. </p><p>“..ete.” The familiar voice hummed. Where was it from? “Pe…. Pete!” Someone was shaking him. He couldn’t open his eyes, it was like they were glued shut. “Breathe kid, breathe.” The familiar voice soothed, and Peter automatically knew who it belonged to.</p><p>“Dad? Is that you?” He rasped, slowly peeling his eyes open. When he finally got his eyes open he was greeted with the sight of Tony sitting on the side of a hospital bed, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. </p><p>“It’s me kiddo.” Tony grinned, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He had been holding Peter’s hand the entire time, or as long as he was allowed to.</p><p>“Is this hell?” Peter muttered as someone new, Dr. Cho his mind provided once he got a good look at her face. He was given some water to drink by Steve which helped soothe his aching throat. </p><p>“No, this isn’t hell.” Tony snickered as he ran his hand through Peter’s curly locks. “You haven’t died yet. I refuse to let you die before me.” He added.</p><p>The spider-teen grinned, looking around the room as he took in his surroundings. His pa was sitting in a chair in the corner fast asleep with a small blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “You look like you haven’t slept in a week pops.” He giggled slightly. He stopped giggling when he saw how Steve frowned deeply. “What happened?” He asked, glancing worriedly between the three awake adults.</p><p>“You’ve been out of it for around a week.” Dr. Cho slowly began to explain as she gently shoved Tony off of the bed and into a chair next to the bed, where Steve sat as well. </p><p>“I.. Have?” He whispered, looking down at his hands. “I must have so much homework to catch up on.” He groaned, causing Tony to grin again.</p><p>“He certainly is our Peter. Worrying about school when he’s in the hospital.” Tony sighed, relief yet again flooding his features. </p><p>“Don’t worry about school for now Pete,” Steve said with a small smile as he rubbed his genius boyfriends arm soothingly. </p><p>Dr. Cho gave a small smile and continued on with what she was saying while she checked over his IV’s. “When you got pushed into the mirror, the impact shattered the mirror. Thankfully it was the top of your head that had hit the mirror and not your face.” She sighed.</p><p> “You lost too much blood. You blacked out from the injuries as soon as Tony got to you.” Bucky said from where he had suddenly appeared at Tony’s side next to Peter’s head. One of his hands replaced Tony’s holding their son’s hand. </p><p>“You broke your nose after hitting the sink on the way down. You have multiple cut’s on your forehead and scalp. “ Tony sighed. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us, Pete?” Steve asked, visibly saddened at the thought of his child being bullied and having not been told soon enough to do something about it. </p><p>“I didn’t think it was that bad.” Peter yawned out, making Dr. Cho make her divine intervention. </p><p>“Well, I think it’s time we let him sleep. You three need showers and sleep as well.” She pointed out as she let them each say their goodbyes before herding them out of the room with a promise to tell them if anything happened. </p><p>---</p><p>“Dude are you seriously ok?” Peter’s best friend repeated yet again the day after Peter had first woken up. He had slept through the night and was woken up to eat, and had gotten the news that he didn’t have to stay in his hospital bed anymore.</p><p>“I’ve told you so many times Ned, yes I’m fine.” Peter chuckled. He appreciated the fact that his friend was so worried, but having him ask the same question got annoying. </p><p>“If you say so.” Ned sighed, not fully believing the smaller teen. “Have you been told what happened to Flash?” He asked, his face visibly lighting up when he asked so. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Peter asked, glancing over to the screen where the videocall was taking place. He had some spare legos in his hands and was working on putting them together somehow.</p><p>“Dude Bucky went up to him all like ‘that’s the end for you’ and looked like he wanted to murder him!” He began, moving his arms around as he told the story. “Then Tony came in and picked you up, and Steve had to go and stop Bucky and convince him to let the police take Flash away.” He rambled.</p><p>“How do you know that? Were you watching?” Peter questioned, his eyes widening as he heard the story.</p><p>“Everyone in the class saw,” Ned admitted with a slight frown. He noticed Peter make a movement with his hand for him to continue with the story, the superhero unable to really comment as his curiosity got in the way of wanting to hear the rest of the story.</p><p>“Well your dad, I can call him that right?” He rambled, not even waiting for Peter to nod before continuing, “He went through the court system, which took so long! Well, only a few days but it felt like forever. He had to fight Flash’s parent’s lawyers. It eventually got to the time where Flash got kicked out of Midtown, he has to spend over 4 months of community service, and has a restraining order banning him from coming near you.” He finished, taking a few seconds to breathe. </p><p>Peter opened his mouth to comment before FRIDAY hummed “Mini-Stark, Sir is requesting for you in the living room.”</p><p>“Thanks, FRI.” Peter sighed, looking at Ned again he said “Well, I’m glad he can’t bother you anymore. I’ve got to go. Call you later.” Before hanging up and standing up before walking over to the elevator.</p><p>The teenage superhero went into the living room, sighing at the sight of Tony sitting comfortably on Steve’s lap. “You called?” He said as he sat down. </p><p>“We wanted to ask you something.” Bucky hummed from where he was attempting to draw.</p><p>“About what?” Peter questioned, moving to sit next to his Pa instead, looking over his shoulder at the drawing he was working on. </p><p>“We want to have a press conference to say who you are,” Tony explained to him. “We won’t do it without your say, but it’s not too long until what happened gets public. I don’t trust that dick to not say anything.” He grumbled under his breath. </p><p>Peter went quiet for a bit, contemplating his choices. “You’ll be there the entire time right?” He asked, glancing over his parents. </p><p>“Yes,” Steve replied automatically, smiling reassuringly. “The entire time. And if they say anything you don’t like, you’ll just have to say the word and it’s done.” </p><p>“As long as I’m not alone. This is easier than the alternative of the world finding out due to Flash.” Peter sighed, nodding his agreement.</p><p>---</p><p>“Ready for this Pete?” Bucky asked as he glanced over to the teenager, much to the makeup artists disappointment. Peter was bouncing his leg nervously, a habit he had picked up on from Tony. </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied, going to run his hand through his hair only for Tony to stop him by grabbing his hand.</p><p>“Don’t do that kiddo. The hairdresser will lose his shit.” He laughed as he sat down next to them. “Nervous?” He asked after a bit.</p><p>“Yeah.” The teen admitted, scratching at his neck softly.  </p><p>“That’s normal. I remember the first time I had a press conference. I practically hid behind Tony.” Steve chuckled as he walked over. He was about to add something when a ‘We’re ready for you,’ was shouted to the three boyfriends. </p><p>“That’s our call. When they’re ready for you they’ll call for you.” Bucky smiled, kissing Peter’s forehead. The three of them each left to the stage, and Tony groaned inwardly as he saw the two. He’d been interviewed by them before. One of them was nice and just wanted to do his job, while the other was an ass who only asked crude questions.</p><p>“Thanks for coming out Mr. Stark, Rodgers, Barnes.” The nice one, Nio Dramazi Tony’s brain supplied, said with a gentle smile. </p><p>“Hm. Welcome.” Kara Trahali, he knew automatically said as she motioned to the seats. </p><p>“So, you’re here to introduce your child to the world?” Nilo asked with a smile. </p><p>“We are.” Tony nodded through clenched teeth. He sat down next to Steve, leaving a spot in-between himself and Bucky for Peter to sit when they called him out. They asked a few simple questions about how the trio was doing, what type of things they were working on. When they were finally ready for Peter to come out, Steve decided that simply having his son walkout wasn’t protected enough for him. He stood up and walked over to the side entrance where Peter was waiting and smiled as he gave the spider-bitten teen a side hug and guided him to where they were sitting. </p><p>“Welcome Mr. Parker,” Nilo smiled reassuringly to the shaking teen. “My name’s Nilo Dramazi, and this is Kara Trahali.” He introduced. </p><p>“I’m Peter Stark,” Peter said in a hushed voice. Tony rubbed his back in soothing circles. </p><p>“Right. Let’s get right onto the questions, shall we?” Nilo smiled, ignoring Kara’s huff. “First question. How long have you three known Peter?” </p><p>“I’ve known Pete for about… Two years now. I met him when he was doing a project in school and he stood out to me.” Tony said, telling their public way of meeting him and not the true one of going to him for help on a mission. “Then I made him my personal intern. Our relationship grew from there.” He grinned. </p><p>“Right. Cute and all.” Kara said, smiling an obviously fake smile. “Next question. What do you think will happen to Peter being raised by three gay men?” She asked as if Peter wasn’t sitting right in front of him.</p><p>“Nothing. If Pete’s part of the community, so be it. If he’s not, oh well. We’ll love him either way.” Steve huffed, glaring slightly at the female. </p><p>Nilo sighed and smiled “Let’s move on from that ok?” Looking at Peter, who was clinging to Tony’s side like a lifeline. “Now this is a question for you Peter. How do you like being adopted by Mr. Stark?”</p><p>Glancing between his fathers, the spider teen sighed, smiling softly as he said, “It’s fun. I have a huge family of superheroes that love me, and force me to call them aunt and uncle. “ He chuckled as he leaned slightly against Bucky. “Sometimes I still call dad Mr. Stark because he hates it and that’s all I used to call him.” He smiled, making Tony groan and huff, “Please don’t start that again,” Playfully. </p><p>“Where are his real parents?” Kara interrupted what Peter was going to say with her question, yet again ignoring Peter.<br/>
Bucky glared slightly at Kara and he leaned over to Peter, whispering “You ok?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Peter replied, smiling tightly. He held up a hand to Tony and said, “Actually, they are my real parents. If you’re meaning my biological parents, they died in a plane crash when I was five. I went to my last living relatives, my aunt and uncle. Unfortunately, my uncle was murdered and my aunt died in a car crash. Dad, pops, and pa adopted me after that.” He said, glaring slightly at the rude reporter. </p><p>Nilo was quiet for a bit, before leaning over and whispering something angrily at his work partner, and turning back to the four. “Sorry about that.” He smiled, adding “Let’s say we have two more questions.”</p><p>“Alright.” Steve nodded, rubbing Peter’s back softly,</p><p>“Our next question is, will Peter be taking over Stark Industries?” </p><p>“Yes.” Tony answered easily, adding “He’s been my heir since before I adopted him. I’ve always known ever since I met him that he would become my heir.” Peter looked at him with his mouth slightly, a shocked expression on his face “Did I forget to tell you?” He chuckled as he smiled at Peter’s expression. </p><p>“Last question,” Kara grumbled, smirking as she looked up to the family. “Will Peter be added to your relationship when he becomes of age?” He smirked, calling out on how Tony and Steve brought Bucky into their relationship as soon as they met him. </p><p>“That is enough,” Bucky growled, finally snapping. “Peter is our son. Son. You’re a fucking adult. You know how wrong that is.” He added, attempting to stand up only for Steve to hold him down.</p><p>“Calm down Buck,” Steve whispered, holding him down. Tony pulled Peter closer to him, making sure he didn’t get hit accidentally. </p><p>“Hell no. I’ve had enough of this fucker.” He growled as he was dragged away by Steve.</p><p>“Peter is our son. Although we may be polyamorous, we won’t bring our child into this.” He said, adding “Enjoy the last few moments of your job.” Before taking Peter out with them, never to return, at least never when Kara was still there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>